Weegamiichig
Weegamiichig is the result of a combination of Weegee , Ragamiicho, and Luig. He is most well-known for being Malltranari's younger brother. History Weegamiichig was created when Foosio fused the DNA of Weegee, Ragamiicho, and Luig together in a laboratory. Considering that this was back in the day when Weegees had relatively little knowledge of genetic fusion, the first several dozen attempts failed miserably. Eventually, after about the forty-first try, Foosio saw success, and Weegamiichig was created. After Foosio's house was foreclosed, Weegamiichig and his brothers were forced to live on the street. Weegamiichig often got into fights with his younger brothers Wallbonari and Waweegcuubig, and would end up getting in trouble with the random people on the street. He and his brothers were eventually sent to a foster home, although his fighting continued. Eventually, Waweegcuubig and Wallbonari ratted Weegamiichig out to Auphyserr, and he was sent to Lallewood Prison. Of course, all this did was encourage him to fight even more. He was eventually known as the best fighter within Lallewood Prison. Some entrepeneurs took interest in this, and offered him a job at the Weegee Wrestling Federation. Weegamiichig gladly accepted. While as a member of the Weegee Wrestling Federation, Weegamiichig gained a reputation for being one of the fastest and most agile fighters out there. When he realized that Waweegcuubig was employed there, too, he became more than eager to beat the crap out of them. The rivalry between the two became one of the tensest and most popular in the history of the Federation. However, after a lawsuit against him for "rough play" (filed by none other than Waweegcuubig himself), he was forced to quit, and his hatred for Waweegcuubig worsened. After Fakegee War II, Weegamiichig was drafted into Weegee's Army, although he would later join the League of Weegees. He is considered to be one of the best hand-to-hand combat troops in Weegee's Army, only behind Mari, Luig, and Malltranari. Many attribute it to his incredible speed in battle. Shortly before Fakegee War III, Weegamiichig was reunited with his older brother at last. However, due to jealousy about how he got adopted by Mari, and how the older brother fled when the younger needed him the most, Weegamiichig decided to remain distant from his brother. In the fifth Fakegee War, Weegamiichig was severely wounded by a plasma gun shot by Eegee, and he was nearly killed in battle. After being brought back to full health, he found that his knees had been severely damage, and that his shins had been effectively paralyzed, making it nearly impossible for him to use his legs properly. Shorlty before the sixth Fakegee war, the elderly Foosio created new shins and feet so he could move again. After that, Weegamiichig refused to get involved in Fakegee War VI, and he was eventually arrested for dodging a draft. However, due to outstanding service in previous wars, he was let out very early, and he eventually rejoined the Weegee Wrestling Federation. Although he has now retired from fighting, he still works as a major executive for the Federation. Gallery Toon Weegamiichig by Berberrich.png|Toon Weegamiichig. Category:Weegees Category:Malltranaris Category:World Heroes Category:Fusions Category:Original Fad Members Category:Weegee Wrestling Federation